


Cicatrices

by Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'affaire était assez simple — un banquier d'une trentaine d'années avait été retrouvé mort un matin. On avait d'abord pensé à un meurtre, l'homme avait détourné à plusieurs reprises des fonds dans la banque où il travaillait, mais dès que Sherlock fit son apparition sur la scène de crime, il affirma qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide. Notre Sherlock est vraiment torturé...attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447603) by [Blackpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpearl/pseuds/Blackpearl). 



> Merci beaucoup à Blackpearl de m'avoir laisser traduire sa fic et merci à vous de venir la lire, bonne lecture!

L'affaire était assez simple — un banquier d'une trentaine d'années avait été retrouvé mort un matin. On avait d'abord pensé à un meurtre, l'homme avait détourné à plusieurs reprises des fonds dans la banque où il travaillait, mais dès que Sherlock fit son apparition sur la scène de crime, il affirma qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide.

« Un suicide ? Sherlock en êtes-vous certain ? » Demanda Lestrade en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il demanda à Anderson de quitter la salle de bain de la victime pour que Sherlock puisse jeter un coup d'œil.

Le banquier— Richard Murray — avait été trouvé baignant dans son sang par sa petite amie le matin même.

« Oui, absolument certain. Il s'est suicidé. » Répondit Sherlock qui semblait préoccupé par les bras de la victime. Deux coupures sur chaque poignet, juste sur les veines. Les coupures sur le poignet gauche plus nettes car c'est par le poignet gauche qu'il avait commencé. Sherlock se redressa et regarda Lestrade qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que la manière la plus efficace de tuer quelqu'un est de lui taillader les veines ? S'il s'agissait d'un meurtre, pourquoi ne pas lui tirer une balle dans la tête ou l'étrangler ? »

«Il est possible que l'on est fait une mise en scène pour faire croire à un suicide… » Supposa John qui parlait pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée sur la scène de crime.

« Possible, peut-être, mais certainement pas probable. » Sherlock retira ses gants de latex qu'il donna à Lestrade qui les prit en soupirant.

« Murray se droguait, on voit des cicatrices là où il se piquait. L'automutilation faisait aussi partie de ses pratiques, il y'a des marques de lames de rasoir sur ses poignets et ses avant-bras. Il détournait des fonds pour se payer sa drogue mais il s'est enfoncé dans une situation désespéré. Et puis tout n'allait pas bien avec sa copine, sans cela ils auraient vécus ensemble et puis sachant qu'il se mutilait nous pouvons supposer sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il était sujet à des crises de dépression. Il n'envisageait donc plus qu'une seule échappatoire : le suicide. »

Lestrade et John restèrent perplexes durant quelques instants.

« Rentrons John, on a fait ce que l'on a pu ici. »

Le trajet fut silencieux. John avait essayé de discuter avec Sherlock mais se heurta au mutisme du détective. Le médecin en arriva rapidement à la conclusion que son amant était peut-être de mauvaise humeur et il replongea dans le silence.

Une fois arrivés, John se proposa pour préparer du thé et ce dans le but de se sortir un peu l'affaire de l'esprit. Il se demanda si le fait que le fait la victime ait été un drogué ait affecté de quelque manière que soit Sherlock et plus particulièrement en lui rappelant peut-être des souvenirs désagréables. John soupira et se frotta les yeux. Ils étaient ensemble depuis presque trois mois et il y'avait encore beaucoup de choses que John ignorait de Sherlock. Il souhaitait pourtant que son ami s'ouvre à lui mais pour l'instant ç'avait été en vain.

La bouilloire venant de siffler, John prépara donc le thé, il plaça la tasse de Sherlock sur la table basse devant le canapé avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil pour lire le journal. En quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que quelque chose perturbait son colocataire.

\- « Sherlock, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant.

Le détective ne répondit pas. Il restait parfaitement immobile, presque comme une statue, ses doigts repliés sous son menton et ses yeux dans le vide.

\- « Sherlock ! » retenta-t-il un peu brusquement.

Sherlock finit par le regarder.

\- « C'était moi, John. »

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

\- « La victime – Richard Murray – Je savais que c'était un suicide parce que je suis passé par là. » Les yeux de Sherlock reflétaient une sorte de vulnérabilité qui lui était vraiment très peu commune. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu cet air désemparé, c'était après qu'ils aient couchés ensemble pour la première fois.

John se rapprocha de lui et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- « Je sais que tu t'es drogué, Sherlock. »

\- « Je sais que tu le sais…Je veux juste te dire que…je sais aussi ce que c'est que se mutiler …j'ai les mêmes cicatrices que Murray… »

Le docteur sentit son estomac se révulser et s'inquiéta.

\- « Pourtant, je n'en ai jamais vue aucune. » affirma-t-il même si sa voie sonnait creux.

\- « Parce que tu n'y fais pas attention ! » répliqua Sherlock dont les mains tremblaient sous l'exaspération. «Les seules fois où tu me vois nu, c'est quand on fait l'amour et là d'autres choses ont ton attention ! »

John prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et fut heureux que Sherlock ne le repousse pas.

\- « Et bien tu devrais me montrer maintenant ! Cette affaire te rappelant ton passé, montre-moi tes cicatrices. »

Sherlock frémit imperceptiblement.

\- « Je ne … »

\- « Tu en as honte ? » demanda John et Sherlock acquiesça.

\- « Ce n'est pas un problème : moi aussi j'avais honte de mes cicatrices… »

\- « Les tiennes sont des blessures de guerre… » Protesta le détective.

Le docteur eut un sourire tendre et pris le visage de son amant en coupe.

\- « Mais les tiennes le sont aussi. Ce sont celles de la guerre que tu as eu contre toi-même. »

Sherlock ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

\- « Montre-moi. » dit John doucement, en retirant le veston de Sherlock.

Sherlock qui déboutonna sa chemise couleur prune et révélant lentement son torse marmoréen. John l'aida à la retirer complétement et la laissa tombée au sol.

\- « Celles-ci sont celles des injections. » Il leva son bras droit et John put voir des traces roses un peu estompées près de son aisselle. « J'en ai quelques autres dans le repli du coude mais on les remarquent pas autant. »

John passa la main dessus et Sherlock frissonna. Il embrassa les cicatrices du coude et entendit son amant respirer profondément.

« Et puis là, c'est le mal que je me suis infligé seul. » Il déplaça la main de John vers l'intérieur de son poignet gauche où le passage d'une lame de rasoir, bien qu'atténué restait encore clairement visible.

John en vit beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait : petites et rapprochées près de sa main mais devenant graduellement plus impressionnantes et larges plus on se rapprochait de l'épaule. Regardant son amant, il vit des années d'émotions réprimées se peindre sur son visage et John sentit son cœur se briser. Il se leva et embrassa Sherlock comme pour dire avec un baiser ce que ses mots ne savaient dire.

\- « Je t'aime Sherlock »

\- « Même en sachant ça ? »

\- « Surtout en sachant ça ! Parce que c'est ton passé, c'est une part de ce que tu es. Et que j'aime chaque chose qui fait ce que tu es. »


End file.
